Something She Was Going To Tell Him
by NarcissaTheSecond
Summary: At the end of episode 3.03 Jenny said there was something she wanted to tell Nick...This is what I wish had happened.  Nick&Jenny Forever x


I own nothing, this is just a random One-shot for all you Nick and Jenny lovers xx

_I do not fear the future, for I have seen the past_...

* * *

Jenny watched as he ran into the building, walking at first, but then breaking into a run..maybe he couldn't bare it. Maybe because...

No, she was making it up. She was making up excuses.

She leaned against the car, her breathing becoming labored. She could hear Lester behind her, talking to Sarah. She could feel Abby and Connor somewhere close by. She couldn't hear or see them, but she knew they were there.

She heard her breathing speed, but it was as if she were watching the scene from someone else's perspective.

"So this is what an out of body experience feels like..." She thought, staring around her. She was going mad, standing here, doing nothing.

Her brain was beginning to rack, thinking. She made up her mind, looking around again. She caught Lesters eye, and understanding shot through his expression.

"Jenny..." He began to say, and every face in the parking lot turned in her direction. She began to walk forwards, her heels a hindrance on the stones.

"Jenny!" She heard three sets of footsteps behind her, and sure enough, Connor, Abby and Sarah ran in front of her, blocking her path.

"Jenny, what the hell are you doing?" Sarah demanded, putting a hand on Jenny's arm. Jenny casually ignored it, and tried to keep walking, but Connor intercepted her path, stopping her from walking. He put a hand on each of her arms.

"Jenny," He said, in a too calm voice, "You'll be killed!"

"Better to die than..." She couldn't finish the sentence. But Connor nodded, he did not, however, move. He just looked at her, and she could see that he was thinking. Eventually, he let Jenny go, and turned to face the building.

Beside her, Jenny heard Abby, "No!" She breathed.

"Then I'll do it!" Connor said, beginning to walk, but he was stopped by Abby pulling him into a passionate embrace. Jenny watched them kiss, and her longing for Nick grew stronger than ever.

She yanked a gun from the nearest table.

Walking past Connor and Abby she began pacing towards the burning building.

"Jenny?" She heard her name being called again. She turned, the gun raised.

"One more step, Connor, I swear, I shoot, you fall, tranquilized!" She knew there were no where near enough darts for everyone in the Parking lott, but she also knew that they were all aware of how serious she was.

"No one follows me!" She said, loud enough for everyone to hear her. She took a long look around at her friends.

Connor's eyes were pleading, his hands held out as if to pull her back. Abby was wearing the look she had worn when Connor had been being attacked by the Pristichampus had been attacking him, and he had been clinging to life on a rope. Sarah had tears in her eyes. As Jenny looked at them, Sarah rushed forwards and hugged Jenny close.

There were no words, as Abby and Connor stepped forwards and held her close, the four of them wrapped in each other for the few seconds.

The second they released her, Jenny turned and ran into the building without looking back.

She coughed, choked and felt herself go dizzy as she enterred the smoke.

"Jenny, keep it together!" She told herself, as she flicked on the flashlight she had grabbed from the same table as the gun.

It was like a bomb site!

It was a bomb site!

There was rubble everywhere, and peices of metal sticking up from the ground, with thousands of sheets of paper scattered everywhere.

"God," She thought, "Please, please let me find Nick before this place goes up!"

She glanced around, remembering the way they had come out, and going the other way. She walked down many of the corridors that, minutes ago, had been familiar, but that were now completely alien to her.

"Nick!" She called out.

* * *

Nick heard someone call his name. That was a voice that he would wait for in hell...

Jenny.

But she couldn't be here! She was going to get hurt! He couldn't comdemn her to his fate.

He tried to call out to her, but the toxic smoke in his lungs choked him. He grabbed a nearby peice of rubble, and, using what was left of his strength, he launched it at a nearby wall. The noise reverberated, and Nick knew that Jenny had heard it when he heard her call out again, and then he heard her heels.

* * *

Jenny heard the noise, and knew who it had to be.

"Nick!" She called again, and she began to run in the direction of the noise.

"Nick, where are you?" She called, but then she turned a corner, and there, in the office at the end of the coridor, Nick lay.

His eyes were half closed, his chest heaving...there was a hole there. Jenny caught a sob in her chest.

"Nick?" She said softly, and her breathing shook as he opened his eyes.

"Jenny!" He said, in a weak voice. He smiled at her, faintly, and she walked towards him.

"Nick..." She said, looking over him.

"Ah, It's not that bad!" He said, attempting to sit up as she sat beside him. He winced, and she did the same, feeling his pain as if it were his own.

"It's OK," She whispered, laying a soft hand on his shoulder, "Just rest!"

"Stay with me..." Nick said, in a faint voice. He held his arm up, and Jenny settled herself there, laying her head gently on his shoulder.

She lay there, for a while, wondering what this would have been like in different circumstances, weather they would ever have had the chance to become what they both knew they were now. Two people in love.

Jenny had known for a while that she had feelings for the excentric professor who always got her name wrong, but now it was complete, there was a tie between them.

It wasn't something you could see, it was in their minds and their hearts, and it was stronger than steel.

"Nick..." She said, quietly.

"Mmm?" His voice was softer, quieter, weaker...already.

"Nick, you mean..." Her voice caught, "So much to me!" She finished, turning her head and kissing his cheek, gently.

His eyes trailed from her hair, all the way down to her feet and back up again, to her eyes. He stared at her eyes for a long while.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I don't want to forget you, Jenny Lewis!" He said, faintly, and she smiled again, tears trailing through the black on her cheeks, leaving clean lines. Nick reached up, and softly wiped her cheek.

"You got a little something..." He said, and she laughed a little, weakly: sobbing as she raised the sleeve of her Blazer to wipe her cheek.

"Thats better!" Nick said, with another smile.

"You know," He said, and she closed her eyes, savouring each of his breaths, laying a hand on his heart...readying herself for the last beat, wanting to be close to him, wanting him to know she was there.

"You are an extraordinary woman, Jenny," He said, and coughed, deeply, his body shaking, "And..." Another cough.

"Shush!" Jenny said, putting a finger to his lips, fresh tears erupting in her eyes.

"Jenny..." He said, silently, his eyes locking hers.

She didn't say a word, because she knew what he was going to say, she just sat on her heels, keeping a hand on his heart, lifted her head, and kissed his lips, gently.

She kissed him for a while, then she pulled away, he smiled at her.

"Nick..." She began, but his breathing was becoming more and more infrequent, and then the heart beneath her hand lay motionless...

"I hope you knew, Nick!" She said, as she reached up a hand and closed his eyes, "I loved you..."

* * *

**Oh my god, even I'm crying!**

**I love this, I just wanted to do a one-shot, because I always do long stories!**

**Please Read&&Review, because I want to know weather to do more One-Shots...**

**Thank you!**

**_Stephanie x_**


End file.
